


答案

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	答案

我们相爱一生，一生还是太短。  
-  
世界上还能有什么比参加自己的葬礼更诡异的事情呢。  
而这样的事恰好就发生在Loki身上。  
Loki是一只鬼，准确的说，是一只刚刚诞生的鬼。在他灵魂脱离肉体的那一刻起，就被死神带去了地狱，但还没五分钟，就被踢了出来。被踢出来的原因很复杂，简而言之就是冥界之神发现Loki生前心愿未了，冥界不能接收。  
Loki拿着冥界发给他的通知单头疼极了，他是因为车祸去世，死地过于突然，以至于他甚至没时间思考遗愿。不过没办法，既然地狱不肯收他，那他老是赖在人家门口也不是回事儿，为了自己能够尽早的投胎转世，Loki只得回人世看看，寻找自己那未达成的心愿。  
也许是在冥界和人世的时间换算有些不同，Loki重新回到人世的时候，就刚好碰上了自己的葬礼。只能漂浮在空中的Loki看着自己脖子上的伤疤和缝合的针脚皱起了眉头，这实在是太丑了，他知道自己被飞溅的玻璃划破了动脉和气管，但就不能找个好点的医生给他缝线吗，现在可好，像一条蜈蚣似的盘踞在脖子上，狰狞的要命。  
也许未完成的心愿是这个？因为缝合伤口的针脚太丑而导致自己遗怒难消所以不能往生？那能怎么办，总不能强行附体诈尸要求重新缝合吧…Loki望着自己躺在棺材里的尸体腹诽着，却被一阵哭声打断了思路。  
那是他的养父母一家。Loki是个孤儿，至少老Odin是这么告诉他的，他的生父Laufey先生曾是老Odin在服兵役时期的战友，后来他们双双退役，Laufey先生不幸身染重病，临终前把小小的他托付给了老Odin一家。凭良心讲，老Odin一家对他真的很不错，这样突然的离世，一定对他们造成了不小的冲击。  
飘荡的Loki看见穿着丧服的Odinson一家一脸肃穆地站在灵柩旁，他的养母Frigga几乎要哭到昏厥，全由他的养父老Odin的搀扶才能勉强站住，而他的养兄则是站在灵柩一旁，半低着头，看不出在想些什么，只是那头向来耀眼的金发此刻变得暗淡无光。  
Loki心里涌起一阵愧疚的情绪，他想安慰他的家人，想要告诉他的母亲他就在他们身旁，可他却什么都做不到，当Loki自己伸出的手想给Frigga一个拥抱时，却直接从Frigga的身体中穿过。是因为自己的突然离世给家人造成的悲伤让他牵挂至深么？可是阴阳有别，人鬼殊途，即便Loki真的想要安慰他的家人，他所做的一切也不过只是徒劳罢了。  
寻不到真相的Loki只得继续跟着，他参加了他的整场葬礼，从遗体告别到火化，再到最后的下葬都跟了下来，可他还是没能弄懂，让他如此“意难平”的心愿，到底是什么。  
-  
Loki的死亡本就是一场意外，他的车最开始只是撞到了护栏上，但紧随其后的卡车却要了他的命，来不及刹车的重载卡车直接撞上了Loki的车尾。世界上根本没有那么多所谓的奇迹，巨大的冲击力碾碎了了他骨骼，飞溅的玻璃残渣割裂了他的喉管，Loki美好的生命和似锦的前程自此戛然而止。  
在死去后的两个月里，Loki终于接受了他鬼魂的身份，他日复一日地在房间里游荡着，他尝试过呐喊，尝试过触碰，也尝试过书写，无一例外都失败了，这个世界再也没人能看见Loki，再也没人能感知到Loki，偌大的天地，却是如此的孤立无援，他只好单枪匹马地奋战。  
百无聊赖的Loki大部分时候更愿意待在自己的房间，房间外面的世界让他觉得有些心酸。这是他生活了20多年的房间，从被老Odin接回家那天起，他就居住在这里。Loki去世后，爱干净的Frigga怕灰尘落下来，给房间里的一切都蒙上了层白布，这让房间看着更有一种孤寂的感觉。  
而自从Loki离世后，他的房间几乎被尘封了起来。老Odin太忙，没有时间进去，Frigga怕被勾起伤心事，不敢进去，只有Thor，Loki的养兄，会偶尔去Loki房间待着，一进去就是很久。Loki不是没有怀疑过自己的心愿也许和房间里的某个物品有关，可就算他翻遍了整个房间，也没有任何改变。  
也许是自己的打开方式不对？Loki想着，决定跟着他的兄长一同进去，看看Thor究竟在他房里做些什么。但最终还是让Loki失望了，他金发的哥哥只是在他房间呆呆地坐着，什么也不碰，什么也不说，飘在一旁的Loki从日暮等到月升都没能看出什么端倪，他真的很想敲敲Thor的脑袋，看看里面到底装着什么。  
随着时日的增加和希望的渺茫，Loki开始习惯自己被世界所遗忘这件事，无论是家中饭菜的香味还是母亲温柔的呼唤都再也唤不起Loki内心的波澜，他的内心变成了一潭死水，泛不起一丝涟漪。  
直到那日，Thor手上的那本相册改变了一切。Thor坐到了Loki生前使用的书桌前，翻开了那本不知从哪儿找出来的，年代久远的相册。相册里的相片是兄弟俩小时候的一些趣事，Thor翻着相册，沉寂多日的嘴角露出了笑容，Loki被相册的翻页声吸引，飘到了Thor旁边，与他一同回忆着那些过往的岁月。  
“这张，你还记得吗Loki。”  
Thor的话把Loki吓了一跳，他以为Thor能够看见他了。他激动地朝Thor挥挥手，却失望地发现Thor只是在自言自语。  
“这是你四岁那年，咱俩一起在家里的墙上画画。结果被父亲抓到，咱俩被狠狠地教训了一顿，父亲惩罚我们不把墙上的画清理干净就不许吃零食。那些画实在太难清理了，你哭的很凶，最后还是母亲为我们求了情。”  
Thor指着一张照片自言自语。那照片大概是母亲偷拍的，照片上是两个哭泣的小男孩，高点的那个是Thor，矮点的那个是Loki，他们背后的墙上，是一副用蜡笔画的五彩斑斓的画，仔细一看，那画面的内容是一家四口手牵着手站在房子前正笑的开心。  
Loki记得这件事。那是他四岁那年撺掇Thor一起搞得“小破坏”，他们本想给下班回来的老Odin和Frigga一个惊喜，结果却被惩罚清理墙面，那蜡笔实在太难擦了，他和Thor一边哭一边擦，却怎么都擦不干净，直到现在，餐厅的墙面上还残留着当年的笔记。  
“还有这张。这是你六岁那年的生日，你不知道从哪儿听说来中国的饺子，吵着要吃。母亲费了好大劲才学会，我听说她甚至请教了她单位中国来的同事。结果最后母亲辛苦包了一大桌，你就只吃了两个。”  
这张照片应该是老Odin拍的，照片里的的他们坐在餐桌前，桌子上摆着一大盘热气腾腾的饺子。Frigga坐在桌子左侧温柔地看着他们兄弟俩，带着生日帽的Loki一脸兴奋地望着桌子上的食物，心急的Thor已经伸出了勺子。  
这件事Loki也记得，饺子是他从网络上看来的，这种白色的，小钱包似的食物看上去好吃极了。Loki记得自己的确问过母亲能不能做出一样的来，只是他没想到母亲会这么上心，甚至特意去咨询了中国来的同事。那个年代还没有很多的中国超市，很多包饺子的材料都找不到，东拼西凑出来的饺子味道早就变了，Loki吃了几个就放下了餐具，Thor倒是吃了不少。  
“哦差点忘了这张，你还记得这张吗，Loki？那年冬天，父亲亲手给我们做了一个新雪橇，第二天就拉着我们去家旁边的公园里去滑雪。”  
照片上的一家四口笑的正开心，老Odin和Frigga蹲在雪橇两侧，把两个孩子包裹在中间。年幼的Thor和Loki坐在雪橇里，脸被冻的红彤彤的，但笑得却像阳光那么灿烂。  
那是有一年的冬季，Thor带着年幼的Loki跑到了家后面的小河里溜冰。冰面还没冻结实，但两个初生牛犊不怕虎的小家伙玩的兴起，全然忘了危险和父母的警告。所幸被路过的邻居看到了，好心的邻居赶忙通知了老Odin和Frigga。没过多久，Thor和Loki就被他们的父母一前一后地拎回家，他们俩害怕极了，以为父亲肯定要发一通火，但向来严肃的老Odin却没有像往常那样责罚他们，而是沉思了一会儿，过了几天，一个新雪橇就出现到兄弟俩的面前。  
Thor翻着照片还在絮絮叨叨些什么，但Loki早就没了继续听的心思。Thor的话让Loki想起了很多东西：偷偷塞进床头圣诞袜的礼物，生病时彻夜不眠的照料，夜里老Odin仔细掖好的被角和Frigga每日清晨的早安吻，那些被遗忘在记忆角落里的事和感情，Loki全想起来了。万般情绪一时间全部涌上心头，让Loki难以消化，他只是觉得眼眶发酸，却流不出半滴眼泪，鬼魂是没有眼泪的，现在的Loki连哭的资格都被剥夺了。  
-  
曾有人说过，人的一生要死亡三次。第一次当你心脏停止，呼吸消逝，你在生物学上被宣告了死亡；第二次，当你下葬，人们穿着黑衣出席你的葬礼，他们宣告，你在这个社会上不复存在，你从人际关系网里消逝，你悄然离去；而第三次死亡，是这个世界上最后一个记得你的人，把你忘记，于是，你就真正的死去，整个宇宙都不再和你有关。Loki不是不明白逝者已矣的道理，他的离世给这个家庭带来的极大的打击，他也理解随着时间的推移，死亡所带来的阴影正逐渐淡去，一家人的生活逐渐回复正轨。  
真正让Loki无法释怀的，是Thor，他的行为实在是太反常了。Thor一个月前在Loki房间里的自言自语为Loki打开了新思路，他觉得或许问题的关键并不是某一样东西或者某一件事，而是某一个人，于是从那天起，Loki便跟随在Thor身边，陪伴他学习与生活，同时也期待着能有些什么新的发现。但也正是从那天起，Thor不再去Loki的房间，他谈起Loki的次数越来越少，他宁愿成宿成宿的在酒吧买醉也不愿意回到充满他与Loki回忆的家里。  
Loki很生气，他觉得Thor这些行为就是打定了主意要把Loki忘记，这是Loki不能容忍的，他可以接受他不再成为家人们生活的中心，但他绝对不能接受这样刻意的遗忘，尤其这个准备将他抛去的人是Thor，他亲爱的哥哥，Loki曾对他抱有那样青涩懵懂却又坚贞不渝的感情，而如今的Thor却希望把Loki遗忘。Loki时常觉得委屈，但却也无能为力，他连自己都改变不了，又何谈改变他人呢。Loki将希望寄予时间，他希望随着时间的流逝，Thor能抛弃这个愚蠢的想法。  
然而Loki还是把问题想的太简单了。  
若不是Thor大学同学打来电话，说他已经旷课一个星期了，Loki根本不知道Thor心里的忧郁已经到了这样的地步。那天Loki难得没有跟在Thor身边，父母接到电话便要出门寻找，Loki不屑地翻了个白眼，以他对Thor的了解，这个大个子肯定又猫在哪个酒吧醉的像摊烂泥，不过话虽这么说，Loki还是跟随者父母飘到车上，与他们一同寻找Thor。那天下着大雨，Thor手机的GPS定位显示他没在任何一个酒吧，而是在埋葬Loki的那片墓地。当他们赶到时，看见Thor孤零零地坐在Loki的墓碑前一言不发，他呆呆地望着那小小一方土地，不知道在想些什么，老Odin和Frigga撑着伞从车里走出来，他们知道大儿子从Loki去世那天起心情就一直很低落，但此刻却不知道该安慰些什么，他们曾以为大儿子的种种反常行为是逐渐从悲伤中恢复的表现，但此刻看来，这根本就是大错特错。仗着自己的鬼魂体质，Loki悄无声息地飘到Thor身边，当他看见那双毫无生气的蓝眼睛时，他觉得自己那颗早已不会跳动的心被一双大手狠狠地捏到了一起，疼的厉害。  
老Odin和Frigga带着Thor去做了心理咨询，却只得到了一个令人失望的结果，医生拿着厚厚一叠病例向他们解释，他们那个曾经开朗阳光的儿子把自己封闭起来，他内心的痛苦已经到了阈值的临界点，如果任由其发展下去，很可能会发展成抑郁或焦虑症。老Odin和Frigga在医院开了一大包药，带着Thor回家了，他们看着一进家就把自己关进房间的儿子，商量了一下，还是为他办了休学手续。  
休学在家的Thor一天天地憔悴下去，最开始的时候，他只是失去了食欲，逐渐轻减下去的体重和日渐凹陷的脸颊无声地证明着事情的严重性，发展到后来，Thor失去了他的睡眠，他整夜整夜的失眠，失焦的眼出神的望着天花板，到最后时，Thor开始抗拒药物治疗，他会偷偷把药物扔掉或假装吞下转身又吐掉。  
Loki仍伴在Thor左右，他把Thor身上发生的一切变化都看在眼里，他心疼的要命。Loki是个适应能力很强的人，即便是意外身亡，变成无家可归的魂魄他也没有抱怨过什么，但现在，他是如此怨恨他的死亡和灵魂的状态。他曾给过彻夜未眠的Thor一个拥抱，一个虚无的拥抱，一个甚至可以被眼泪砸穿的拥抱，Loki看着那颗从他身体中穿过的泪沉默了，他知道Thor所谓的心结其实一直都是他的死亡，Loki为自己曾经“希望Thor不要忘记他”的想法而感到自责，他觉得他是如此的自私，现在如果可以选择的话，他宁愿Thor把他忘的一干二净，他希望Thor能过的好受一点。  
如果Frigga没听见那药瓶掉到地上的声音，估计Thor很快就能和Loki见面了。一次性吞服大剂量舍曲林[1]并未如Thor想象那般在睡眠中死去，相反的，药物刺激着他的肠胃，疼痛让他想蜷缩起身体，但舍曲林的药性却又让他四肢无力。  
救护车尖锐的警笛声划破了寂静的夜，医院惨白的灯光映着一家人苍白的脸，“抢救中”三个血红的字照亮了所有人内心的恐惧不安，抢救室的门阻隔了Thor和他的父母，被拦在外面的Frigga倚着医院的墙壁不断向上苍祈祷，坐在椅子上的老Odin垂着头，看上去疲惫至极。  
呕吐声不断的从抢救室中传来，让人听了揪心。那是怎样一种折磨啊，Loki眼睁睁的看着那根足足有拇指粗的管子伸入Thor的喉管，顺着食道一点一点伸进胃里，冰凉的洗胃液刚伴随着异物感和疼痛被灌入胃部，又迅速被洗胃机抽出，被消化了一半的药片混着鲜血和胃液不断从Thor嘴中涌出。伴随着强烈的疼痛，头脑昏沉的Thor觉得自己不断被灌入液体又迅速被抽走的胃就像一只即将报废的抽水马桶，侧卧的姿势让眼泪不断顺着眼角滑落，Thor早已分不清这到底是生理性的泪水还是内心翻涌的情感终于决堤。一直陪伴在Thor身边的Loki不忍再看，早在Thor第一次呕吐时，他就背过了身子，不愿也不敢直视这惨状，但这又有何用呢，视觉的受阻让听觉变得更加敏锐，那被压抑到极致的干呕声和痛苦的呼吸就像吐着毒信的蛇，拼了命地钻进Loki的耳朵，啃噬着Loki的心，凌迟着Loki的身体，他瑟缩着，颤抖着，伴随着Thor的呕吐声不断挣扎着。  
-  
医生摘下口罩推门而出，示意在门口苦等的老夫妻可以进去探望病人了。望着躺在病床上毫无生气的儿子，Frigga的泪涌上了眼睛，微微颤抖的手暴露了老Odin此时的心绪。这对一夜间苍老了许多的夫妻互相扶持着，走到病床边，看着身心俱疲的儿子。Frigga抚了抚Thor的额头，为他理了理凌乱的头发，转过头对老Odin说了些什么，而老Odin听后犹豫了一下，出门走了。  
病床上的Thor其实并未睡着，他只是想闭着眼，隔绝外界这个太过吵闹的世界，医院的温度和消毒水的味道让他又想起Loki被确认死亡的那个下午，太平间的冰柜把他弟弟的脸冻成了青白色，Thor双手颤抖着抚摸上了Loki脖子上被缝合的伤口，伤口本身就非常狰狞，再加上粗糙的缝合，让那道伤口看起来就像一只张牙舞爪的怪兽盘踞在Loki的身上。“如果Loki看到肯定会很生气。”Thor这样想着，但此刻他躺在冷冻柜里的弟弟闭着双眼，永远的睡着了。Thor请求医生为Loki重新缝合伤口，针脚尽量漂亮一点，但这个要求被拒绝了，他只好花重金去请城里最好的入殓师，争取让Loki走的体面。  
Loki来到Frigga身边，陪母亲一起守着自己昏睡的哥哥。他看着Thor苍白的脸，额前的发被汗水粘住，看上去乱糟糟的，Thor眼角还残留着泪痕，毫无血色的嘴唇暴露了洗胃时所遭受的痛苦。Loki看见Frigga握住Thor的一只手轻轻的揉搓着，用自己的体温温暖着，Loki觉得Thor现在肯定冷极了，他也学着Frigga的样子，想要触碰Thor，但无一例外的，都失败了。  
Thor再次睁开眼睛的时候是第二天清晨，他一睁开眼睛就看见挂在架子上的吊瓶和坐在一旁椅子上守了一夜的母亲，他看见Frigga布满血丝的眼睛，一种巨大的愧疚感吞噬了Thor，他闭上眼睛，把头扭到了一边。  
“Thor，还是不愿意告诉妈妈为什么吗？”  
Thor的小动作没逃过Frigga的眼睛，她起身为Thor调试了一下点滴的速度，开口问道。  
回答她的是一片沉默。但Frigga早就预料到了似的，什么都没说，只是为Thor到了一杯水，送到他嘴边，她看着儿子小口小口地把水喝完，接过杯子放回到柜子上。她了解他的孩子，Thor是个好孩子，他和Loki从小一起粘到大，不知情的外人甚至把他们俩当成果亲兄弟。Loki的离世对一家人打击都很大，但影响最大的，其实是Thor，虽然他表面上什么都没说，但Frigga把一切都看在眼里，她知道Thor的心结其实就是Loki，但这件事她也无能为力，Thor的心结只能由他自己打开。  
“对不起，母亲，对不起，我不该让你和父亲担心的。”  
被昨夜返流的胃酸伤了喉咙的Thor哑着嗓子向Frigga道歉，他知道自己的任性给家人造成了多么大的麻烦，但他实在是控制不住自己的情绪了。  
“我和你爸爸谁都没有怪你，不过Thor，可以和妈妈谈谈么？”  
Frigga摸了摸Thor的头，就像他和Loki小时候那样。Frigga的温柔是她最好的武器，没有人能抵挡的住，本来打算沉默到底的Thor也在Frigga的注视下缴械投降。  
“我也不知道是从什么时候开始的，这样的感觉，对Loki，可能是在初中吧。我从那个时候发现我对Loki产生了一种不一样的感情，我说不清那种感觉，直到现在也说不清。我开始以为我对Loki抱有的感情是和对您和父亲抱有的感情一样，是家人之间的那种依靠和扶持，但很快我发现我错了，因为家人是不会嫉妒彼此的，每次Loki收到女生递来的情书，我都感觉很嫉妒。最开始我以为我是嫉妒Loki可以收到情书和巧克力，但我又很快发现让我不舒服的不是那些女生递来的情书，而是Loki本身。这样的情感我保持了很长一段时间，直到我上了高中，也谈了恋爱，我才知道这种难受的感觉叫吃醋，而我对Loki的感情应该被称作爱。”  
Thor的话讲的有些颠三倒四，但不影响理解。Frigga握着他的手，安静地听着。  
“可是Loki是我的弟弟，即便不是亲生的。我那段时间觉得自己像个变态，竟然爱上了自己的弟弟，可我又控制不住我自己，我控制不住的想起接近Loki，为了不被他发现我这有些龌龊的想法，我只能从他身边逃开。”  
“老实说，Loki刚去世的的那个月，我觉得一切都是假的。我以为这一切只是Loki的一个恶作剧，也许过段时间他就回家了。我那个月，一直都在等。”  
“后来我一点一点的清醒过来，我开始理解死亡的含义，我觉得我得开始逐渐接受Loki再也不会回来了这个事实。所以我在Loki去世的第二个月，去了他的房间。我带了本相册进去，就是放着我们小时候照片的那一本。我坐在Loki的房间里翻它，我看着里面的相片，我发现我能记得每一张照片的故事。但是我也悲哀地发现，如今这些故事只有我记得了，以后也只有我一个人记得了，但这明明是两个人的回忆。而我以后也可能会忘记，我害怕我会有一天老得什么都不记得了，甚至忘了Loki，我知道总会有那么一天的。我从那天开始后悔，当时为什么要从Loki身边逃开，为什么不告诉他我的心思，哪怕是他觉得我恶心也好。”  
“第三个月我开始逃避。我尝试了各种方法让我从我的恐惧和焦虑中解脱，我不敢回家，我总觉得家里的一切都残留着Loki的影子，看到那些东西我会更加焦虑。不过，如您所见，我失败了。我没办法从Loki去世的阴影中逃出来。我活的很矛盾，我的理智告诉我，我必须把Loki忘了，开始新的生活，但每当我的脑子闪过这个想法时，我心疼的厉害，是真实的能感受到的那种疼痛，我的身体不允许我忘记Loki。”  
“我是真的不知道该怎么办好了，母亲。我成宿成宿的失眠，盯着天花板一直到天亮。我是真的没办法了，请您原谅我…”  
向来坚强的Thor此刻捂着脸泣不成声，他心里实在太苦了，那些被压抑在心底的猛兽被释放出来，它们在Thor身上兴风作浪，Thor心底破了个洞，巨大的深渊吞噬了他所有的快乐，苦闷和悲伤源源不断地被释放出来，啃噬着Thor的精神和肉体。  
金发的大个子沉浸在自己的悲伤中无法自拔，他不敢哭出声，拼命压抑着哭腔，他的肩膀随着他的抽噎轻颤着。Frigga一下一下拍着Thor的背，就像哄一个被梦魇惊扰的孩子，她耐心地等到Thor情绪平复了，往Thor手里塞了一个笔记本。  
“这是我在收拾Loki遗物时发现的，他的日记。我本来想，这是那孩子的隐私，没打算给任何人看。但昨天，我让你父亲把他取回来，我觉得你应该看看这个，我的孩子。”  
那是本墨绿色封面的本子，上面印着烫金的花体英文，很有Loki的风格。Thor擦干了泪，翻开了这本日记。  
“2014年12月25日 雪  
Thor按照我的建议给他的女朋友买了礼物，那个女生看起来非常开心，扑进了Thor的怀里，Thor把她抱起来转了个圈。我看着他们拥抱和接吻，心里有些难过，于是我走开了。Thor在后面叫我，我也没回头。  
这是Thor第一次忘记送我圣诞礼物，我也没告诉他，他送女友的那个礼物，其实我也心仪了很久。”  
“2015年2月14日 阴  
Thor白天和他的女友约会去了，我留在家。Thor早上出门的时候问我，要不要跟他一起，我拒绝他了，我跟他说，我不舒服，哪儿都不想去。  
请原谅我的谎言和嫉妒，我没有生病，我只是不想看到Thor和他女友亲热。  
我本来以为Thor今晚会在外面过夜，但他却回来了。他问了我的身体情况，我告诉他我没事。接着他就跟我讲述他一天的经历，但我没怎么听就回房间睡觉了。  
我怕我在他面前哭出来。”  
“2015年6月7日 雨  
Thor和他女朋友分手了，我有些窃喜，终于没有人和我争夺他了。  
但我又觉得羞耻，这样的情感总归还是畸形的。  
我不能让他知道。”  
“2015年11月7日 阴  
Thor今天很难过，他喝醉了。  
我不知道他怎么了，他不肯告诉我。”  
“2016年1月4日 晴  
Thor最近开始躲着我了，他自己还以为隐藏的很好，但其实很明显。  
也许是他察觉到了我对他的感情了吧。  
我是个怪胎，逃避怪胎的爱其实挺正常的。”  
… …  
这是Loki的日记，关于Loki自己的叙述却很少，倒是像Thor的观察记录册。日记断断续续的，字里行间记录的，全是Loki对Thor未曾说出口的感情，或许后面Loki自己都没有察觉，自己那浓的快要溢出来的爱。那些真挚的感情让Thor眼睛有些发胀，泪水又蓄满了他的眼睛。  
Thor一页一页地翻着，像一个初学者那样，用手指着单词，一句一句地读着。日记写到2016年中旬就停止了，正当Thor以为结束，准备合起本子时，一个有些泛黄的信封从本子最后一页划落，掉到床上。Thor把那封信捡起来，看这封信的样子，应该有一段时间了。这应该是Loki写给什么人的一封信，或者是什么人寄给Loki的。Thor犹豫了一会儿，还是打开了信封，抽出信纸，读了起来，但很快他就愣住了。  
那是一封情书。  
一封Loki写给他的情书。  
隽秀的字迹书写着爱意，蓝色的墨水传达着那些缱绻于心底的感情，一行行字迹分明地表达着主人的心迹。没人知道Loki是什么时候发现自己的感情的，也没人知道这封情书是Loki什么时候写的，但今时今日才被Thor看到，无论是对这份感情还是对Loki来说，都太晚了。Thor再也控制不住自己的情感，他的眼泪大颗大颗地滴落在纸上，晕开朵朵蓝色的墨花，他又赶忙去擦，可怎么都擦不干净。Loki站在Thor身边去，这份被埋藏于心底多年的爱终于还是重现于天日，他回味着Thor的告白，无声地叹气，这样的结局多少有些讽刺和悲凉，只有死亡才能表明心意，而死亡也永远阻隔了他们。此刻的Loki非常想哭，但却没有眼泪，鬼魂是没有眼泪的，他摸着自己干涸的眼眶，苦笑了出来。  
“看来你了结了自己的心愿啊。”  
Loki回过头，看见那位不知道从哪儿冒出来的死神，他知道，当死神再度出现时，就证明了他了结了自己的意愿，而那个时候，也到了真正要道别的时刻。  
“能让我和他在说句话么？”  
病床上的Thor还在流泪，Frigga轻轻拍着他的背。Loki看了看母子俩，扭过头向死神恳求道。  
“我没有这个权利。不过如果你愿意的话，你可以一直在那边等着，等着他也过来了，你亲口告诉他。”  
“我愿意。”

[1]：盐酸舍曲林片：适用于抑郁症，亦可用作治疗强迫症。不良反应如下：肠胃不适、头痛、不安、无力、嗜睡。


End file.
